Camus y la Canción de la Sirena
by Zelha
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un Caballero de Athena encuentra a una Sirena en su camino? Las emociones a flor de piel... One Shot.


_**Camus y la canción de la Sirena**_

Una sombra se dibujaba en la nieve que cubría la ribera del helado y desolado mar de Siberia. Camus suspiró. Se sentía algo extraño, como si algo lo llamara a esta solitaria y fría costa llena de nieve silbante. Frunció el ceño. "Debería estar en mi templo en el Santuario... ¿Pero qué diablos hago yo aquí?" pensó distraído. Una voz lo llamaba desde el rugir de las olas, Camus se puso inmediatamente en guardia. ¿Un enemigo, quizás? El Caballero de Acuario encendió su Cosmo y corrió a lo largo de la costa, tratando de ver entre la bruma que cubría la desolada playa. Se detuvo en el borde de un gigantesco bloque de hielo que dominaba toda la playa, con el viento silbante resonándole en los oídos. Se avecinaba una tempestad. Camus no se movió, sabía de sobra que no iba a serle posible el conseguir un refugio en estas horas, así que se preparó para ser fustigado por la tormenta que ya estaba encima de él. De pronto, el hielo que lo sostenía se agrietó, pero el Caballero no lo sintió, siguió impasible, ausente e inmune al golpe de la ventisca, escuchando la voz que se podía apreciar débilmente. La voz se hacía más clara a ratos, una voz femenina de ricos matices que cantaba tratando de imponerse al silbido del viento. Una furiosa ola azotó el ya frágil bloque de hielo, quebrándose con estruendo y lanzando al sorprendido Acuariano a las gélidas y encrespadas aguas del mar. Camus trató de nadar de regreso a la orilla, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la marea lo llevaba cada vez más lejos de la costa, entumeciéndolo con sus helados embates cada vez más. El Caballero se estaba cansando de luchar contra las corrientes, pero su determinación pudo más que su agotamiento y continuó nadando. De repente, la marejada lo cubrió, lanzándolo con violencia contra un iceberg y golpeándole fuertemente la cabeza. Camus, aturdido, se dejó llevar por las olas, hasta el fondo del océano, perdiendo el sentido y la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se vio acostado en un cálido lecho de musgo, notando que sus ropas aún seguían húmedas. El Caballero trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor de su cabeza vendada, producto del golpe contra el iceberg hizo que se volviera a recostar. Camus estaba intrigado, preguntándose quién le habría salvado la vida y quién le habría curado la herida, cuando sin previo aviso se dejó oír la voz que cantaba en aquel momento, en un idioma extraño, y que lo hizo distraerse y en consecuencia, caer al mar. Una voz cautivadora, que lo embrujó desde que estaba en la yerma costa del mar de Siberia. "¿Dónde estoy? Ciertamente esto no es Siberia" pensó, tratando de reincorporarse, esta vez con éxito. Camus permaneció por un momento sentado, observando la pequeña gruta donde se hallaba. Un pozo se ubicaba justo al lado de lecho donde se encontraba el Caballero de Acuario. Se asomó, pero el pozo era poco profundo. Camus se levantó con cierta dificultad, gracias al pequeño mareo producto del golpe y notando que había perdido sus botas. De pronto se dio cuenta que la voz acalló su canto, dejando sólo un silencio roto por el ruido lejano de una cascada. Sintiéndose cada vez más intrigado, el Caballero salió descalzo de la gruta cuidadosamente, queriendo encontrar la persona dueña de esa mágica voz pero también prudente conocedor de que podría estar corriendo peligro. Camus se detuvo en la entrada de la gruta, dejando escapar un atónito suspiro ante lo que se presentaba ante sus maravillados ojos. El pozo salía de la gruta, probablemente por conductos subterráneos, para encontrarse con un pequeño pero profundo estanque que se hallaba ante él, alimentado por una vertiente del río que bajaba de la cascada que se veía y oía a lo lejos. La vegetación era frondosa, flores y mariposas de todos los colores se encontraban alrededor del estanque. El Caballero aguzó el oído. La misteriosa voz ciertamente había dejado de cantar, pero continuaba tarareando la misma canción que el Acuariano había escuchado en la helada costa de Siberia. Camus se acercó al estanque, advirtiendo la figura de una muchacha de largos cabellos color miel, con reflejos dorados y vestida de blanco sentada a la orilla del estanque, dándole la espalda. La muchacha, que percibió su presencia, dejó de tararear y se volvió a verlo. Su mirada electrizó al Caballero. Ojos grandes de color ámbar, que chispearon recorriendo el rostro maravillado del Acuariano. Camus la miraba con una mezcla de sensaciones desconocidas para él, dudaba si estaba soñando o si se había muerto y éste era el paraíso... La muchacha sonrió, mostrándole una magnífica sonrisa que haría la envidia de una modelo, haciendo que Camus se estremeciera ligeramente.

— Evidentemente ya despertaste, Caballero... —incluso el tono de su voz hablada parecía inmaterial—. Espero que ya te encuentres mejor...

— Sí... Muchas gracias —respondió Camus algo incómodo por el repentino rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

— Me gustaría que te sentaras a mi lado —dijo sonriendo todavía la desconocida pero bella muchacha—. Así me podrías contar cómo fue que caíste al mar en semejante tormenta.

Camus parpadeó, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo podría saber esta muchacha lo de su "incidente"?

— Eh... ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó el Acuariano, reprochándose a sí mismo por ser tan desconfiado.

— Siéntate a mi lado y te lo diré —respondió la muchacha, evitando la mirada del Caballero, quien notó que de alguna manera su sonrisa se había apagado un poco. Camus avanzó lentamente, advirtiendo que la muchacha estaba sumergida en el agua hasta la cintura, apoyada en una escalinata de piedra formada naturalmente que desaparecía en la profundidad del estanque y se sentó al lado de la chica, que parecía mirar la superficie del agua con tristeza. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que ella suspiró y lo miró.

— Mi nombre es Alexandra... y tú eres Camus, Caballero Dorado de Athena del signo de Acuario —dijo ella, haciendo que él la mirara más estupefacto aún—. Yo fui la que te salvó de morir ahogado... Luego te traje aquí, para cuidarte de esa fea herida que tenías y luego volverte a llevar a donde te encontré...

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —la interrumpió el Caballero sin dejar de mirarla—. Y... ¿Cómo me salvaste? Una chica tan frágil como tú... Yo dudo que tú puedas llevar mi peso a un bote...

Alexandra no respondió. Se impulsó un poco con las manos, sentándose en el escalón superior, donde Camus estaba sentado. La blanca y larga falda estaba algo desgarrada, dejando entrever no un trozo de la blanca piel de la chica, sino unas delicadas escamas azul-plateado... ¿Una cola de pez? Alexandra captó la mirada incrédula del Acuariano y sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí, así es, soy una Sirena, una de las numerosas Oceánidas o Nereidas dispersas por los Siete Mares e hijas de Poseidón —dijo ella, levantando un poco el borde de la falda y sacando del agua la aleta que adornaba el final de su cola. Camus contempló ese apéndice con ojos maravillados y luego sonrió, no sin notar que ella lo miraba con expresión expectante.

— ¿Y dónde estamos, si se puede saber? —preguntó él, sonriendo aún más ampliamente al ver el rubor que empezaba a adornar las mejillas de la bella Nereida.

— Estamos en una isla desierta en los Mares del Sur, éste es mi refugio... Nadie sabe nada de esta pequeña isla —respondió ella metiendo la cola al agua de nuevo y soltando la empapada falda. Camus miró a su alrededor y distinguió sus botas secándose a la luz del sol, encima de una roca, en la otra orilla del estanque.

— Viajaste mucho, desde Siberia... —murmuró él sintiendo el suave toque de los rayos del sol—. Espero que no hayas agotado todas sus energías nadando desde un sitio tan frío y lejano...

— Estoy acostumbrada a nadar grandes distancias —explicó ella con voz triste—. Fue una suerte que yo estuviera por allí cuando te encontré inconsciente y a punto de ser tragado por las olas. Nosotras las Nereidas no podemos tener contacto con humanos, sean seres normales o Caballeros, pero cuando te vi, olvidé todas las reglas y te traje aquí.

Camus suspiró al oírla, lo salvó de una muerte segura, aún cuando estaba quebrantando una regla de su propio padre... Tenía que agradecerle, pero una duda más le rondaba en la cabeza...

— Alexandra, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero hay algo más que necesito saber —dijo el Acuariano tomándole de la mano—. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y mi rango de Caballero?

— Es muy simple —respondió Alexandra esquivando su mirada—. Te escuché hablar en sueños, mientras te curaba esa herida de la cabeza. —Camus se tocó las vendas, y una repentina punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos—. Caballero, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella con sus ojos ámbar asustados y preocupados.

—Eh... sí, me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo —respondió él moviendo la mano para restarle importancia—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Alexandra alzó una perfilada ceja y sonrió con suspicacia.

— El hecho de que seas un poderoso Caballero no quiere decir que sepas mentir, ¿verdad? —dijo ella sacando la mano de la de Camus y llevándola con gentileza a la herida vendada, lo que hizo que él soltara una pequeña exclamación de dolor—. Déjame mirar esa herida, por favor.

Camus se dejó hacer. La Sirena desanudó las vendas y miró la lesión mientras él cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba secretamente con el roce de las manos de Alexandra en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos cuando oyó el sonido de unas ropas al rasgarse. Ella estaba rompiendo un trozo de su larga falda para colocársela a manera de compresa en la herida, volviendo a vendarla.

— Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, aunque tal vez debas descansar —explicó ella terminando de hacer el nudo—. ¿Por qué no regresas a la cueva y duermes un poco más? O tal vez prefieras comer algo...

— Es una buena idea, creo que voy a buscar algunas frutas en estos árboles... —respondió Camus mirándola de repente, pero le fallaron las palabras al encontrarse con la mirada de Alexandra, que lo miraba con fijeza. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista, fijándola en su cola. El Caballero, siguiendo un impulso, le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

— Creo que debo hacer algo para demostrarte mi agradecimiento... —murmuró él mirándola con intensidad, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella—. Espero que no lo tomes a mal...

Los ojos de Alexandra se agrandaron por la sorpresa al sentir el contacto de los labios del Caballero rozando los de ella... El beso fue tímido al principio, pero pronto ella se dejó llevar y suspiró contra su boca rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Camus, mientras él, el frío Caballero de Acuario, que podía manejar el hielo a su antojo pero que extrañamente se estremecía sintiendo la tibieza de los suaves labios de Alexandra en los suyos, haciendo que éstos tomaran confianza y empezaran a moverse con un leve toque de pasión sobre la boca de la Sirena mientras una de sus manos la seguía sosteniendo del rostro y la otra le acariciaba el largo cabello de dorados reflejos, bajando luego por la espalda de ella. Alexandra suspiró cuando acabó el beso, se soltó amablemente del abrazo de Camus sin mirarlo y se precipitó al agua, desapareciendo en las profundidades del estanque. El Caballero quedó atónito por la súbita huida de la Sirena, así que se levantó y trató de lanzarse al agua pero una sombra blanca se hizo visible en la superficie. La larga y rasgada falda blanca salió a flote... sin ninguna Oceánida dentro. El Caballero tomó la falda en sus manos y miró largamente el estanque, suspiró y regresando luego a la gruta.

* * *

Cuando Camus abrió los ojos al día siguiente, lo primero que vio fue la blanca falda, que él mismo había colgado en una saliente de roca, y le vino a la mente fue el beso robado a la Sirena Alexandra... "Es increíblemente bella, pero no me pude contener... creo que la ofendí con ese beso..." pensó él con pesadumbre. Sus ojos vagaron por la gruta, posándose en una pequeña cesta hecha con algas marinas que contenía unos cuantos mariscos frescos. Camus sonrió abiertamente, tomando la cesta y saliendo descalzo de la cueva, donde hizo un fuego pequeño y asó los mariscos, devorándolos con deleite. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que comió. Luego apagó el fuego metódicamente y se acercó al estanque, quitándose toda la ropa y colocándola en unas ramas para que se secaran, metiéndose luego al estanque, procediendo a lavarse el cuerpo con aire ausente. Oyó un levísimo ruido detrás de él y descubrió a Alexandra acostada boca abajo en la misma roca donde todavía estaban sus botas, profundamente dormida... su esbelta cola colgaba graciosamente de la roca, hasta tocar levemente con su aleta la superficie del agua. Camus se quedó con la boca abierta y sin aliento, maravillado de la sublime visión de la hermosísima Oceánida dormida con sus cabellos desparramados por toda la roca, con la tenue luz del sol arrancando destellos dorados... el Caballero salió del estanque con cuidado, se puso los pantalones y se sentó en la escalinata a velar desde lejos el sueño de Alexandra. Pasado poco rato, ella despertó lentamente, abriendo sus hermosos ojos y posándolos en Camus, mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión insondable en el rostro. El Acuariano le sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad extraordinaria, hasta que ella se incorporó y se sentó, echándose los cabellos a la espalda. Los profundos ojos azules de Camus se agrandaron al ver la belleza de los pechos desnudos de Alexandra. Ella sonrió, traviesa, al ver la expresión de su mirada, y con un hábil movimiento de sus caderas, se lanzó al agua, reapareciendo ante él. Se miraron largamente, como si se dijeran todo lo que no se atrevían a decirse con palabras. Ella sacó los brazos del agua, impulsándose con sus delicadas manos y trepando por los escalones hasta quedar encima del Caballero, que estaba reclinado en su espalda en los escalones. Lentamente, Alexandra bajó su rostro y cuerpo al de él, rozando sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con vehemencia. Camus alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— Camus... —suspiró ella contra su boca, la calidez de su aliento hizo hervir la sangre del Caballero de Hielo. Sus bocas se encontraron, suavemente al principio, pero pronto sus lenguas iniciaron una danza apasionada. Las ahora cálidas manos de Camus acariciaron cada centímetro de la húmeda piel de la Sirena. Sus mejillas, su cuello, sus níveos hombros, sus pechos, sus sedosos cabellos, su suave espalda... Ella podía sentir la dura virilidad del Acuariano contra su cola, lo que la hizo apoyarse aún más sobre su musculoso cuerpo con un gemido contenido. Los labios de Camus bajaron por el cuello de Alexandra, quien acariciaba suavemente la larga melena azulada del Caballero. Se detuvieron con el aliento entrecortado y se volvieron a mirar profundamente, en silencio.

— Eres una Nereida encantadora, mi hermosísima Alexandra... —susurró él rozándole los labios, lo que la hizo estremecerse—. Me tienes hechizado, estoy completamente bajo tu dominio, _ma_ _chérie_...

— Podría decir lo mismo, mi Caballero de Acuario... —suspiró Alexandra cerrando los ojos—. Doy gracias a todos los océanos por aquel día que te encontré... —Alexandra se tensó visiblemente, apretando la mandíbula, se incorporó y se sentó al lado de Camus, quien se levantó a su vez, mirándola desconcertado. Ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Alexandra? —preguntó Camus preocupado en un susurro, al notar las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos ámbar de Alexandra.

— Debo devolverte al Santuario de Athena, antes de que mi padre se entere y me ordene regresar a la Atlántida... —respondió ella en un quebradizo susurro—. Si me encuentra contigo podría castigarte muy severamente, tal vez hasta matarte... y eso no podría soportarlo...

A Camus se le rompió el corazón escuchar esas palabras, pero sabía que el furioso dios Poseidón era conocido por su celo para con sus hijas. Recordó que la única forma de conseguir que él pudiera quedarse con Alexandra era convencer a su padre que él era un Caballero honorable. Pero algo se le escapaba de la mente, algo relacionado con las leyes de las Oceánidas...

— Te entiendo bien, Alexandra —dijo el Acuariano con una voz repentinamente fría, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara secándose las lágrimas, algo extrañada por la frialdad en la voz de él—. No es justo que tu padre te castigue por mi culpa, yo fui el tonto que cayó al mar... Estaré listo para el viaje de regreso cuando tú lo estés —finalizó él levantándose, y dándole la espalda recogió su camisa y caminó hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. No vio cuando Alexandra, con las lágrimas corriéndole por las pálidas mejillas, se lanzó con violencia al agua, perdiéndose en el fondo del estanque. Camus volvió al estanque varias horas después, con los ojos tristemente apagados, recogiendo sus botas y dejando una corona de flores silvestres al pie de la escalinata y regresando a la pequeña cueva.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Camus salió de la cueva, ya vestido y listo para el viaje, encontró a Alexandra cantando en el estanque. Su canción era diferente de la última vez. Ésta era desgarradoramente triste, pero se cortó en seco cuando Alexandra notó la presencia del Caballero.

— ¿Estás listo para el viaje? —preguntó ella con voz inexpresiva.

— Así es —respondió Camus con voz fría, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota... "Enamorarme de una Nereida... eso equivale a un suicidio, menos mal que mi analítica razón se impuso a mi corazón" pensó él, cruzándose de brazos.

— Bien, por ese camino de allá encontrarás el mar del Sur —dijo la Sirena con el mismo tono de voz inexpresivo, señalando con un dedo un camino que se dejaba ver entre los árboles—. Te estaré esperando allí —finalizó dando un salto y arrojándose al estanque. Camus apretó los dientes al ver la aparente indiferencia de la Nereida. Pero siguió el camino que le indicó y pronto llegó a la playa, donde ella ya lo estaba esperando.

— Puedes quitarte las vendas, Caballero —dijo ella sin mirarlo—. Tu herida está completamente cerrada y curada.

Camus hizo lo que ella le decía, desanudando las telas de su cabeza y quitándose la compresa hecha con un trozo de la falda de Alexandra, para notar que habían unas cuantas algas marinas envueltas en la compresa. Se guardó la compresa envolviendo de nuevo las algas en el bolsillo, para luego adentrarse en la playa.

— Abrázate de mí, Caballero —dijo ella poniéndole en la mano otro tipo de algas—. Esas algas debes comerlas, son algas mágicas, para que puedas respirar bajo el agua, así será más fácil el viaje de regreso.

Camus se tragó las algas casi sin masticarlas, y tomó a la Sirena de los brazos, relajando sus músculos para que ella lo pudiera llevar con mayor facilidad. Alexandra lo sujetó y juntos se adentraron en las profundidades del océano. El Acuariano se dejaba llevar con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la curiosidad fue demasiado grande. Abrió los ojos y quedó maravillado. La belleza de los peces nadando en perfecta sincronía, las diferentes tonalidades de azul y verde del panorama, los colores del sol atenuados debajo del agua. Alexandra notó su sorpresa y sonrió levemente.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo, Caballero —dijo ella, sorprendiendo aún más a Camus al oírla hablar bajo el agua—. No te sorprendas tanto, tú también puedes hablar aquí abajo.

— Eh... ¿Cómo es posible esto? —preguntó él, atónito—. Esto desafía todas las leyes de la física...

— ¿Es que todavía no te das cuenta, Caballero? —replicó Alexandra, soltando una carcajada de fina burla—. Estás en el reino de Poseidón, aquí no existen leyes humanas, sólo la vida y sus leyes, sobretodo la ley de comer o ser comido.

Camus notó la sutil burla de la Nereida y sonrió mordazmente. "Es audaz, y astuta también" pensó.

Alexandra nadaba a gran velocidad, dándole muy poco tiempo al caballero de observar el entorno que iban recorriendo. Camus sabía bien que cuando este viaje terminara volvería a sus obligaciones en el Santuario, y trataría de enterrar los recuerdos relativos a esta aventura en lo más profundo de su mente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Alexandra enfiló hacia la superficie.

— Es hora de descansar un poco, Caballero —dijo cortésmente—. Te llevaré a una playa donde podrías encontrar algo de comer y dormirás en suelo seco. Mañana proseguiremos el viaje.

— No te preocupes por mí, Oceánida —mintió él—. No estoy cansado.

Ella soltó una risita levemente sarcástica.

— Tal vez no estés cansado, Caballero —dijo ella al tiempo que emergían sus cabezas en la superficie y se dirigían a la playa—. Pero yo necesito escaparme de la tonta barracuda que me viene siguiendo la cola desde hace unos cuantos kilómetros atrás.

Camus alzó una ceja, algo molesto, mientras ella lo soltaba en la orilla. Cuando la Sirena se disponía a escapar, él la sujetó por una muñeca con fuerza, mientras escudriñaba el agua a su alrededor. Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero él no le hizo caso. De repente, una sombra alargada llamó su atención. La barracuda nadaba lentamente en dirección a ellos.

— Quédate atrás de mí, Alexandra —gruñó Camus—. Hoy voy a comer barracuda para la cena.

La Sirena no respondió. El Caballero encendió lentamente su cosmos llamando la atención de la barracuda, que se lanzó hacia su pecho. Con una velocidad increíble, el Acuariano tomó a la barracuda con una mano y la congeló con sus poderes. Alexandra trató de reprimir un gritito cuando Camus se volvió hacia ella sosteniendo un bloque de hielo, con la barracuda inmovilizada dentro.

— Buenas noches, Nereida —se despidió cortés pero fríamente—. Continuaremos en la mañana —finalizó, saliendo del agua y perdiéndose entre los arbustos de la playa. El Caballero encontró un pequeño claro, reunió unas pocas ramas y asó la barracuda, comiéndola pensativo. Pensaba en Alexandra, pensaba en cómo podría dejarla sin romperle el corazón, pensaba... en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en sus cabellos... "Maldición, me estoy obsesionando" se reprendió a sí mismo. De pronto, la etérea voz de la Nereida se dejó oír, débilmente por entre el follaje. Estaba cantando la misma triste canción que oyera antes en la isla donde la conoció. Camus se preguntó cuál idioma sería el que utilizaba para cantar. Alexandra estaba triste, eso era seguro. Apretando los dientes, el Caballero trató de hacer oídos sordos y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Pero un grito agudo lleno de terror lo hizo levantarse y salir disparado hacia la playa, para encontrarse con un calamar que tenía a Alexandra atrapada entre sus tentáculos.

— ¡¡Camus, ayúdame!! —gritó ella tratando desesperadamente de zafarse, pero el calamar la tenía muy bien sujeta. El Caballero de Hielo encendió su cosmos lleno de furia y corrió en dirección al agua, gritándole al calamar.

— ¡¡Suéltala, maldito pulpo superdesarrollado!! —gritó, pero el calamar apretó más a su presa, haciendo que Alexandra perdiera el sentido por la presión ejercida sobre ella—. ¡¡¡Polvo de Diamantes!!! —vociferó, congelando tres tentáculos del calamar a la vez y despedazándolos de un puñetazo. El calamar soltó a la Sirena y huyó, hundiéndose con violencia entre las olas. Camus voló, más que corrió, hacia donde se encontraba la Nereida flotando inconsciente. Afortunadamente, no estaba herida. El Acuariano suspiró, profundamente aliviado, y la llevó en brazos con delicadeza hasta la orilla, tendiéndola en la cálida arena, dándole calor con su cuerpo mientras las olas suavemente les lamían pies y cola. Pasado un rato, la Sirena despertó.

— Oh... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los de Camus, que extrañamente parecían dos helados cubos de hielo—. Ah... ya recuerdo, el calamar...

— ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta que estaba tan cerca? —preguntó él, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, neblinosos, imposibles de interpretar.

— Me... me distraje —musitó ella—. No lo sentí llegar...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por el súbito e imperioso beso de Camus. Su boca, colérica, demandaba cada vez más, hasta que Alexandra soltó un gemido entrecortado y se aferró a él, rindiéndose a sus deseos. Poco a poco, el beso se fue transformando en un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. El Caballero sujetaba a la Nereida por la cintura, acariciando su espalda con dedos trémulos, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y respondía a sus labios gimiendo con abandono. Cuando por fin se separaron, Alexandra suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados y recostó su cabeza en el amplio y duro pecho de Camus. Él inspiró profundamente, le tomó la barbilla con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué me asustaste de ese modo, Nereida? —preguntó con voz ronca. A la Oceánida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por sus mejillas. El Caballero las atrapó con un dedo, estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente al sentir lo cálidas que eran. Alexandra lloró en silencio, en los brazos del Acuariano hasta quedarse dormida. Camus, sosteniéndola en silencio, se sentía extraño. Los ojos ámbar de Alexandra eran extremadamente expresivos. Como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma. Cuando ella comenzó a llorar... con sólo mirarla, sintió como se rompía su corazón, nunca había visto una persona que no escondiera sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara, así como lo hacía él. Camus calificaba su frialdad y falta de sentimientos como severidad, pero su mejor amigo Milo, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, le decía que eso no podía ser, y le aconsejaba que soltara esa máscara, de lo contrario cuando perdiera el control se iba a sentir avasallado por tantos sentimientos y frustraciones reprimidas. El Acuariano reflexionó en las palabras de su amigo y descubrió, para su pesar, que el loco Milo estaba en lo correcto. La verdadera valentía era poder mostrar tus sentimientos sin pena alguna, pero era de sabios mostrarlos cuando de verdad era necesario. Entonces por fin, después de tanto tiempo entendió todo, entendió por qué todos los Caballeros de Bronce estaban tan unidos al menor de todos ellos, con Andrómeda Shun, que mostraba sus sentimientos tan a menudo que parecía estar expresando algo con sus ojos esmeralda permanentemente. Camus sonrió levemente pensando en los Caballeros de Bronce, tan valientes y tan unidos, camaradas por siempre en la lucha por proteger a la Diosa que él mismo juró proteger a su vez... pero esta vez no pensaba en sus obligaciones en el Santuario, ni en sus amigos, ni siquiera en su Diosa... sólo trataba de recordar todo lo que había vivido en estos pocos días cerca de la Nereida, pero una idea se le seguía escapando de la mente... "Diablos, ¿por qué no lo puedo recordar?"pensó. Miró de nuevo el hermoso rostro dormido de Alexandra. Sonrió, sintiendo cómo su corazón se derretía, luego de tantas batallas y sufrimientos, al ver la inocencia y la sublime belleza que se dejaba ver claramente en la figura de la Sirena. Así que se tendió lentamente en la cálida arena y se quedó dormido, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

* * *

Camus despertó sintiendo el delicado roce de un dedo por su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Alexandra ya había despertado, y trataba de hacer lo mismo con él.

— Por favor, amable Camus —pidió en un suave susurro—. Devuélveme al agua... ya que el sol está hiriéndome con sus rayos.

— Oh... lo siento... —tartamudeó el Caballero incorporándose, viendo de reojo que la cola de ella estaba algo reseca.

—Shhh... —lo calló ella poniéndole un suave dedo en los labios—. No podías saberlo...

Camus se levantó y tomó en brazos a la Nereida, y la llevó al agua con rapidez. Ella se deslizó lentamente de sus brazos y hundió la cola completamente en el agua, lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

— Faltó poco para que me convirtiera en un pescado reseco —dijo ella con una sonrisita y guiñándole un ojo—. Muchas gracias, Camus.

— Eh... ¿por qué me das las gracias? —replicó el frunciendo el ceño profundamente, incómodo—. Si no me hubieras despertado...

— Me refiero a lo que hiciste anoche por mí —respondió ella con un tono de voz suave, mirándolo y sonriendo de tal manera que él se estremeció—. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí... te lo agradezco, Caballero.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme —respondió él mostrando un amago de sonrisa—. Podría decirse que estamos a mano.

Alexandra se echó a reír, complacida, su risa musical haciendo sonreír al Acuariano. Su risa era muy contagiosa, y muy pronto él también soltó una alegre carcajada.

— Tienes un sentido del humor muy extraño, Alexandra —dijo Camus cuando se serenaron.

— La mayoría de mis hermanas dicen lo mismo —dijo ella sonriendo más abiertamente—. Pero entre tres mil quinientas Oceánidas... ¿quién va a criticar mi sentido del humor?

Camus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con más ganas, pero sintiéndose completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Existen tres mil quinientas de tu especie? —preguntó él alzando una ceja y ella asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo tu padre las puede tener a todas bajo control?

— No puede —respondió ella soltando otra risita radiante—. Por eso nosotras tenemos que sobrevivir en los Siete Mares como todas las criaturas. El calamar de anoche había seguido a la barracuda, pero como le quitaste su cena, me quiso de cena a mí.

Camus sonrió al ver el brillo de los ojos dorados de la Sirena. Parecía mentira que anoche la había acunado y consolado como una niña pequeña. Sus rostros se ensombrecieron cuando miraron hacia el horizonte, en dirección al Santuario.

— Creo que es hora de irnos —murmuró ella, seria, dándole otro puñado de algas para respirar bajo el agua—. Esta vez te mostraré que tan rápido puedo nadar —agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Pero, Alexandra... —comenzó él.

— Shhh... —lo calló ella agitando su cola fuera del agua y salpicando al Acuariano—. No te preocupes, te aseguro que seré gentil contigo —añadió guiñándole el ojo por tercera vez. Completamente convencido, Camus masticó las algas, dándose cuenta esta vez que las algas le satisfacían el hambre, hecho que no notó la vez anterior. Él se acercó a la Nereida con una sonrisa. Ella le dio la media vuelta con los brazos y lo abrazó por la espalda.

— Esta vez, verás todo lo que yo vea —dijo ella sujetándolo con fuerza y hundiéndose con él en el agua. Camus no podía verle la cara, pero podía sentir sus femeninos brazos rodeándolo y sujetándolo con firmeza. Miró hacia abajo, y vio la cola de la Sirena moviéndose sinuosamente con velocidad pero sin perder ni un ápice de su gracilidad. Luego miró hacia delante y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos.

— _¡Pour l'amour de Athéna!_ —exclamó, al ver lo claro y espléndido que se veía el paisaje marino. Millares de bancos de peces de todos los colores que se apartaban espantados al verlos pasar. Un gran tiburón blanco nadó arrogantemente alejándose de ellos. Una pareja de juguetones delfines los acompañó un buen trecho. Una gigantesca raya onduló sus bordes cerca de ellos. El Caballero extendió la mano, sintiendo la extraña y suave textura de la raya, que huyó asustada. El espectáculo, ciertamente era más que maravilloso. Recorrieron el mar por lo que a él le parecieron minutos, cuando dudó sobre su regreso.

— Espera Alexandra, nada un poco más despacio por favor —pidió él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Quiero ver tu mundo lo más que pueda. "Porque eso será lo único que me quede después de llegar al Santuario —pensó él con tristeza—, ya que cuando esté allí te perderé para siempre."

— Como quieras —dijo ella bajando la velocidad sólo un poco—. No estamos muy lejos, sólo faltan unas cuantas decenas de kilómetros.

Camus apretó la mandíbula. "Yo creía que estábamos más lejos..." pensó. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás... ella empezó a emerger hacia la superficie. Cuando sacaron las cabezas del agua, el Acuariano reconoció la tierra que se avecinaba. Cabo Sunion. El Santuario estaba sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. El Acuariano maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió el fondo de la playa con la punta de sus pies. Se volvió a ver a la Nereida, que miraba al sol hundiéndose perezosamente en el horizonte. Había llegado la hora de decir adiós, y para siempre.

— Quiero decirte algo, Oceánida —dijo él mirando como desaparecía el sol en su cenit—. Yo caí al mar en Siberia porque estaba ensimismado... Escuché tu voz y no vi dónde estaba parado, cuando el hielo se quebró.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

— Alexandra... —murmuró él, pero sin saber qué más decir.

— No es necesario que digas más nada —dijo ella en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose hacia él—. Ambos sabemos que estos son nuestros últimos momentos juntos, Acuariano. No lo estropeemos con palabras que, a la final, no valen nada —añadió, echándole los brazos al cuello. Camus sintió que ella estaba tensa entre sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar rodear su fina cintura con fuerza, como si no la quisiera soltar nunca.

— Te recordaré siempre —susurró ella en su oído—. Te lo juro.

— Alexandra... —dijo él separándose un poco para mirar la dorada mirada líquida de la Oceánida, que lo miró con una expresión que él jamás había visto en los ojos de las demás personas. Sin decir más palabras, sus labios se encontraron, incitándose mutuamente con desesperación. Luego la Sirena se desligó de su abrazo con suavidad y se hundió poco a poco en el agua, sin mirarlo. Así desapareció el único y verdadero amor de Camus, el Caballero Dorado de Acuario. Camus se sentó en la orilla de la playa, sin importarle dónde estaba, y lloró la pérdida de su amada Sirena, Alexandra.

* * *

— ¡¡¡Camus!!! —resonó el grito de sorpresa y alegría por todo el Santuario. Todos los Caballeros Dorados estaban reunidos con Athena, tratando de decidir si continuar su búsqueda o no. Milo se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Mu, Dohko, Aiolia y Aiolos suspiraban aliviados al verlo vivo. Camus se soltó del abrazo de Milo y se arrodilló ante su Diosa.

— Siento mucho que se hayan preocupado por mí, Athena —dijo, haciendo que todo el mundo parpadeara de sorpresa por el tono tan fríamente respetuoso que había utilizado. Aldebarán y Kanon se miraron, confundidos, mientras Saga y Shura alzaron una ceja. Shaka abrió un poco los ojos, adivinándolo todo sólo con mirarlo con sus ojos terrenales. Athena lo miró fijamente y él supo que ella había adivinado toda la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿ella no era la Diosa de la Sabiduría?

— Espero que te encuentres bien, Caballero de Acuario —dijo Athena con su voz impregnada de entendimiento, él estaba plenamente seguro que no se le había escapado nada—. Puedes regresar a tu templo.

Camus se levantó y sin decir una palabra más, salió del templo de Athena, con todos sus compañeros atrás de él. Milo y Aiolia lo interceptaron, bloqueándole el paso con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Camus? —preguntó Milo—. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti...

— No es de importancia, Milo —respondió en el mismo tono frío y distante de siempre—. Ahora, si no les molesta, estoy cansado.

Y silenciosamente pasó entre ellos y se encaminó a su templo.

Poco más tarde, tocaron a la puerta de su habitación privada en el templo de Acuario. Camus sabía quiénes eran, pero no hizo el menor movimiento por levantarse de la cama. Hyoga, Mu y Milo entraron silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Milo se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, mientras Hyoga y Mu permanecían de pie.

— Maestro... —comenzó Hyoga—. Estamos muy preocupados por ti...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Camus sin apartar la mirada del techo.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —explotó Milo—. Desapareciste del Santuario por más de una semana, no diste señales de vida...

— Ya les dije que estoy bien —contestó el Acuariano, ausente—. No tenían por qué preocuparse por mí.

— Camus —se dejó oír la voz suave de Mu—. ¿Quién te dio estas algas?

Camus se levantó como impulsado como por un resorte, sobresaltando a los tres Caballeros, pero sobretodo a Mu, que sostenía el trozo de tela de la falda de Alexandra, con las algas a la vista de todos.

— No es asunto tuyo, Mu —respondió Camus levantándose de la cama y arrebatándole la tela con rapidez y envolviéndolas nuevamente.

— Lo siento Camus, no sabía... —se disculpó Mu retrocediendo un paso, asustado. El Acuariano se dio cuenta que había encendido su Cosmo sin siquiera saberlo. Miró a Mu y se dejó caer en la cama, con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

— Discúlpame, Mu —murmuró él con los ojos cerrados.

— No te disculpes, Camus —respondió éste asintiendo—. Sólo preguntaba dónde habías conseguido las algas, porque que yo sepa, sólo las Nereidas saben dónde se obtienen... son algas curativas muy poderosas...

Para sorpresa de los tres Caballeros, Camus escondió la cara entre las manos y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Milo se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó, haciendo que se desahogara. Entre las lágrimas, Camus les contó todo a los tres Caballeros. Hyoga estaba en shock, jamás había visto a su maestro llorar con tanto sentimiento de pérdida. Mu se sentó al otro lado de Camus y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— No todo está perdido, amigo mío —dijo Mu suavemente—. La ley de las Nereidas es severa, pero hay algo que creo que no sabes...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Camus alzando la cara.

— Si tú le dices a una Nereida que la amas de todo corazón —explicó Mu, sonriendo levemente—. Y ella te corresponde, pues ella dejará de ser una Sirena para convertirse en un ser humano con piernas. Claro, siempre y cuando Poseidón esté de acuerdo...

— Demonios, Camus —dijo Milo algo sorprendido pero sonriendo—. ¡Yo sabía que tú tenías un corazón debajo de esa gruesa capa de hielo!

Camus sonrió levemente, para su pesar. Alexandra... ella logró que el hielo que rodeaba su corazón se derritiera... para conocer el dolor de la pérdida... el Acuariano no creía que pudiera volver a verla, pero en su corazón aún brillaba una chispa de esperanza. Mu tenía razón, ¡tenía que buscar la manera de encontrarla y luchar por ella, así fuera contra su mismo padre! Sí, lo haría.

— Pero no lo harás solo —dijo una voz seria desde la puerta, haciendo que todos se volvieran espantados.

— ¡¡Shaka!! —exclamó Milo, llevándose una mano al pecho con un gesto dramático—. Me diste un enorme susto, ¿por qué no llamas a la puerta, como todos los demás?

— Tranquilo, Milo —intervino Mu—. Creo que somos varios los que nos preocupamos por Camus, ¿no es así, Shaka?

— Así es, Mu —respondió Shaka abriendo los ojos—. Puedo ver en tu corazón, Camus. Estás completamente enamorado de esa Oceánida. Y lo que dijo Mu es completamente cierto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Athena, la Diosa está haciendo brillar su Cosmo en la ventana más alta.

— Poseidón... —murmuró la que lleva la égida.

Una ráfaga fría hizo volar los cabellos color lila de Saori. De pronto, el Emperador de los Mares se apareció ante ella.

— Athena... —saludó Julian Solo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Quiero pedirte el mayor favor que se le puede pedir a un padre —respondió la Diosa—. ¿Entre tus hijas no hay una que esté actualmente triste o deprimida?

— Pues... ya que lo mencionas... una de mis favoritas, Alexandra, ya no sonríe ni hace nada... sólo se queda en uno de los pilares de mi reino cantando una canción conocida por las Oceánidas como "Pérdida del amor"... —explica Poseidón algo preocupado—. Athena... tú... de entre los Doce Olímpicos, ¿te interesas por mis Nereidas?

— Me interesan todos los seres vivos de este mundo, Julian, y lo sabes —dijo Saori sonriendo con dulzura—. Pero sé cuál es la causa de que esa Sirena esté tan deprimida.

— Por favor Saori, dime lo que sepas —pidió él, ansioso—. Alexandra es una de mis hijas más queridas, y me duele mucho verla en ese estado... no come, no ríe, sólo se sienta en el pilar de Sorrento y no deja que nadie se le acerque, con excepción mía, de Tetis y Sorrento.

— ¿Te parecería extraño, Poseidón, que uno de mis Caballeros Dorados esté pasando por ese mismo problema?

— No entiendo... —dijo el Dios, mirando interrogativamente a Saori. Ésta sólo sonrió. Y a Julian se le hizo la luz.

— Ah... —suspiró él—. Mi hija está enamorada de tu Caballero, ¿no es así?

— Así es... —respondió Athena con suavidad.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

— El Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Camus —respondió Saori sonriendo.

— ¿El Caballero del Hielo? —preguntó atónito Julian, a lo cual la Diosa asintió—. Caramba, eso sí que me sorprende, pensé que ese Caballero no tenía corazón, o uno hecho de puro hielo....

— Pues las sorpresas que te da la vida, Poseidón —dijo ella con una abierta sonrisa—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Poseidón miró por la ventana, pensando. Dudaba mucho que pudiera impedir ese amor. Conocía bien a Alexandra, era su hija más testaruda. Y eso era mucho que decir, teniendo tres mil quinientas Oceánidas que controlar, trabajo que a veces era para volverlo loco.

— Arregla todo para un encuentro en Cabo Sunion dentro de dos días —dijo Julian—. Si el Caballero Dorado quiere a mi hija, pues tendrá que ganársela.

Saori asintió, cerrando los ojos. Eso era lo que ella se temía. Poseidón, después de una inclinación de cabeza, desapareció.

* * *

Shura y Aiolos se paseaban nerviosos por el salón del templo de Acuario. Las noticias habían sido inquietantes. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era la manera como Camus había tomado el aviso de Athena. Calmado, pero determinado a morir por ella si era necesario. Saga y Kanon se miraban mientras Mu, Aiolia y Milo hablaban en voz baja en una esquina del templo. Camus estaba algo sorprendido por el apoyo que había recibido de todo el Santuario. De los Caballeros de Bronce, las Amazonas de Plata, pero sobretodo de sus compañeros Caballeros Dorados. Interiormente, ese apoyo le hizo sentir con más fuerzas. Iba a derrotar a quienquiera que lo desafiara. Por ella, por su amada Alexandra. Alguien tocó a la puerta del templo. Y se hizo el silencio. Camus se levantó y abrió la puerta.

— Es hora, Caballero —dijo una Athena muy preocupada.

— A tus órdenes, mi Diosa —respondió él con determinación.

Todo el Santuario fue al Cabo Sunion. Y todos vestidos con su armadura. Saga y Kanon se miraron al llegar al lugar, pero un amable Aiolos les puso las manos en los hombros y los animó a seguir. Milo, Aldebarán, Dohko y Shura estaban algo aprensivos. Todos conocían perfectamente la furia del dios Poseidón, y no se imaginaban el gran peligro que corría Camus. Pero él no se inmutó. No peleaba porque fuera su misión, peleaba porque así era su decisión. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Hyoga se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Maestro, te deseo toda la suerte que Dios y Athena te puedan dar. —dijo, quitándose el rosario de su madre del cuello y colocándoselo.

— Hyoga, no puedo aceptarlo —respondió Camus tratando de rechazarlo—. Es tu más preciado tesoro...

— Por eso quiero dárselo a una persona que me enseñó y me crió como un padre —señaló el Cisne meneando un poco la cabeza, de serio semblante. Luego se alejó, para ubicarse al lado de Shiryu. Camus miró todas y cada una de las caras de los habitantes del Santuario: Athena, que más que ser su Diosa, era una luz de sabiduría y esperanza; Seiya, el Pegaso más famoso y más valiente; Shiryu, el Dragón más sabio; Hyoga, el Cisne más aguerrido; Ikki, el Fénix más indómito; y Shun, el más dulce e inocente de los Bronces. Las Amazonas también estaban allí. Marin, que inclinó la cabeza; Shaina, que se cruzó de brazos; y June, que alzó su máscara en un gesto de ánimo. Su mirada se dirigió a sus compañeros, los Dorados. Mu inclinó la cabeza, en señal de confianza; Aldebarán hizo con sus dedos la señal de la victoria; Saga y Kanon sonrieron cálidamente; DeathMask le dirigió una mirada de temple; Aiolia, de la mano de Marin, levantó su pulgar derecho; Shaka abrió los ojos y le deseó suerte mentalmente; Dohko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Milo, de la mano de Shaina; Aiolos, rodeando con un brazo a Seika, hizo la misma señal que su hermano; Shura alzó la mano y la colocó en su frente; y finalmente, Afrodita, que alzó su rosa roja, deseándole lo mejor. Camus sonrió distante y se volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Pocos momentos después, el pacífico oleaje de la playa empezó a encabritarse. Para la sorpresa de todos, la plata se abrió en dos, apareciendo en la brecha los Generales Marinos, guiados por su Dios, Poseidón. Camus apretó los dientes y clavó la mirada en el padre de su amada.

— Caballero Dorado de Athena —dijo Poseidón con voz potente, haciendo estremecer a todas las mujeres presentes—. Has osado poner tus ojos y deseos en una de mis hijas, así que si quieres que ella esté a tu lado, vas a tener que ganártela en un duelo singular.

— Usted dirá, Emperador de los Mares —respondió Camus con voz resuelta.

Julian se echó a reír. Los Generales Marinos se apartaron del camino a las espaldas del Dios. Camus estaba intrigado. Paseó su mirada por el agua que estaba a ambos lados y vio muchas cabelleras largas y de todos los colores: todas las Oceánidas estaban allí. Trató de encontrar a Alexandra con la mirada, pero eran tantas...

— Bien, Caballero de Acuario tu duelo singular no será en contra mía, como así lo piensas —dijo Poseidón con ironía en la voz—. ¡Vas a tener que luchar contra la Nereida que te robó el corazón!

— ¿¿Qué?? —fue la exclamación que se oyó por todo el Cabo.

Poseidón caminó dirigiéndose a Athena, acompañado por sus Generales. Kanon se inclinó hacia él, mostrándole un respeto que sólo mostraba por su Diosa. El Emperador le sonrió y se dirigió a Saori.

— ¡Que comience el duelo! —vociferó.

Camus estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, helado. ¿Luchar contra la propia Alexandra? No, no podía, jamás podría. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al amor de su vida montando un enorme tiburón blanco. Ella lucía el cabello recogido en una larguísima cola de caballo, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros dorados. Estaba vestida con un blanco vestido corto, que revelaba los pequeños resplandores de sus hermosas y delicadas escamas azul-plateado. En su mano sujetaba el Tridente de su padre. Era la visión marina más espectacular que ningún caballero había visto. Ni siquiera Kanon, que vivió en la Atlántida por un tiempo. Alexandra se dirigió lentamente a la playa, cerrando la brecha abierta a su paso. Cuando llegó al punto donde rompían las olas, se detuvo, bajándose del tiburón. Su semblante era una extraña mezcla de orgullo y ansiedad. Camus y Alexandra se miraron largamente, en silencio, mientras los Caballeros Dorados cuchicheaban entre ellos. Finalmente, Camus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con pasos decididos hacia donde se encontraban los Dioses. Hincó su rodilla ante Poseidón, quitándose la tiara de su armadura.

— Emperador de los Mares —habló con voz alta, clara y determinada—. Toma mi vida a cambio de mi "osadía" —todos los Caballeros, tanto se Bronce como de Oro, abrieron la boca de la sorpresa—. No voy a luchar contra Alexandra, nunca me perdonaría el hacerle el menor daño. Porque la amo con todo mi corazón. Así que te ofrezco mi vida. Ya que no pelearé con ella, puedes darle la victoria de este duelo y ejecutar tu castigo.

Poseidón se quedó de piedra. Este caballero estaba haciendo algo que ningún mortal en su sano juicio haría. Miró a Athena, y ella le devolvió la mirada, implorante. Julian avanzó hacia la playa, rodeando al Acuariano que se levantó, desconcertado, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia Alexandra, y extendió la mano. Ella la tomó se levantó. Todos contuvieron un grito de sorpresa. La Nereida ya no era tal. Un hermosísimo par de piernas largas y bien formadas estaban reemplazando a su cola. Las otras Oceánidas estaban sonriendo, algunas llorando, algunas se salpicaban agua unas a otras, pero todas mostraban signos de felicidad. Camus cayó de rodillas, producto de la sorpresa. Alexandra sonreía entre sus lágrimas. Ella caminó hacia Camus con pasos vacilantes, trastabillando, pero la mano de su padre la ayudaba de un lado y ella misma se apoyaba del Tridente del otro. Camus no daba crédito a sus ojos.

— Camus, Caballero Dorado del signo de Acuario, te entrego a mi hija, la Oceánida Alexandra, para que la protejas y la cuides —dijo Poseidón sonriendo levemente, pero de repente su rostro se ensombreció—. Me ofreciste tu vida, Acuariano, y con ello y tus palabras ganaste el duelo y la mano de mi hija. Pero escucha bien mis palabras, Caballero: si algo llegara a sucederle a ella, lo pagarás entregándome tu vida voluntariamente, la cual yo acabaré por mi propia mano, y con toda la furia de mi condición como Emperador de los Mares y Océanos.

Camus se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, donde su corazón palpitaba a un millón de latidos por segundo. Creía que esto era un sueño. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no era así. Esto era real. Su amada Sirena, su adorada Alexandra, estaba frente a él. Con piernas. Ya no sería una criatura etérea. Ni marina. Sólo terrestre, como él. Alexandra le entregó el Tridente a su padre, que lo recibió y retrocedió unos pasos. Ella se tambaleó, y cayó de rodillas en la arena, frente a él.

— Alexandra... —masculló como pudo el Acuariano.

— Camus, te entrego mi corazón y renuncio a mi condición de Nereida —dijo ella mirándolo con ese sentimiento tan hermoso que antes había visto en sus ojos ambarinos—. Ahora estoy bajo tu protección y la de Athena.

Camus no respondió. No podía. El nudo de su garganta era demasiado grande. No se dio cuenta que él mismo lloraba también cuando los dos se abrazaron con desesperación. Los Caballeros lanzaron un grito de júbilo. Camus se levantó y ayudó a Alexandra a levantarse. Pero ella, sin terminarse de acostumbrar a sus nuevas piernas, cayó de nuevo, pero su caída fue detenida por él, que la levantó en brazos. Todos los Caballeros gritaron y aplaudieron su rápido movimiento. Camus levantó la vista de los ojos de Alexandra para encarar los de Poseidón.

— Juro por mi vida y mi rango como Caballero —expresó, luego de aclararse la garganta, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz—. Que protegeré a tu hija, la honraré y la haré tan feliz como esté a mi alcance.

Julian sonrió abiertamente. Avanzó hacia ellos, dándole un beso en la frente a Alexandra y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Camus.

— Sé que así será. —dijo, para luego hacerles un gesto con la cabeza a sus Generales Marinos, que le hicieron una rápida reverencia a Athena y se reunieron al lado de él. Tetis, al pasar a su lado, le guiñó un ojo a Kanon y le sopló un beso. Kanon se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. Todos se encaminaron al agua, donde las Oceánidas estaban cantando a coro una canción que ya Camus había oído. Era la canción que oyera por primera vez en las frías y desoladas tierras de Siberia, y que volvió a escuchar en esa islita desierta, ese refugio donde conoció el amor.

— Alexandra... —dijo él viendo desaparecer a las criaturas marinas—. ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No te duele verlos partir?

— Me dolería más si yo tuviera que partir con ellos y dejarte a ti aquí... Pero los puedo ver cuando yo desee —respondió ella, secándole las lágrimas con sus suaves dedos—. Camus, te amo, desde que te encontré en Siberia, mi corazón te perteneció, mi amado Caballero de Acuario.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Alexandra —respondió él con un brillo adamantino en sus azules ojos—. Desde que escuché tu voz por primera vez, en las costas del Mar de Siberia.

De pronto se vieron rodeados de todos los Caballeros y Amazonas del Santuario. Seiya abrazó a Saori, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara visiblemente. Hyoga sonreía, dándole gracias a Dios. Shun sonreía a su vez entre las lágrimas, mientras Ikki y Shiryu le ponían las manos en el hombro y trataban de calmarlo. Los Caballeros Dorados hacían un verdadero escándalo, dándose palmadas de felicitación mutuamente y riendo.

— ¡¡Silencio!! —gritó Seiya. Todos se volvieron a él —. Saori quiere decirnos algo, así que por favor...

— Gracias, Seiya —sonrió la Diosa, haciendo que el Pegaso se sonrojara violentamente—. Alexandra, te doy la bienvenida oficial al Santuario. Que ésta sea tu casa de ahora en adelante.

— Gracias, Diosa Athena —respondió ella sonriendo, feliz—. De verdad agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí...

— No fue nada —atajó Saori sonriendo aún más. Camus no sabía quién tenía la sonrisa más hermosa. Athena dio media vuelta—. Vamos, regresemos a los templos, ya es hora de celebrar.

Todos los Caballeros la siguieron sin rechistar. Milo se quedó un poco atrás.

— Camus —preguntó el Escorpión frunciendo un poco el ceño—. De verdad, estoy sorprendido...

— Tranquilo, Milo —interrumpió él sonriendo—. Seguiré siendo tu amigo. Sólo que ahora no tendré tanto tiempo como antes —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Alexandra, lo que hizo que ella estallara en risitas, sonrojándose.

Riendo y bromeando, regresaron al Santuario, donde Alexandra fue aceptada como la única Nereida. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella, su amado Caballero era muy sobre protector. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que él la abrazaba todas las noches y le pedía que le cantara la canción con que la conoció...

_**FIN**_

Notas de la Autora: Este es mi primer Fic de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste. Hay algunos "errores" geográficos en el texto, como por ejemplo... ¿Cómo diablos pudo Alexandra transportar a Camus desde Siberia hasta la isla de los Mares del Sur? Er.. bueno, todo es ficción; así como no existen muchos de los sitios de entrenamientos de los Santos, pues no me queda ningún remordimiento de conciencia jejeje...

En cuanto al personaje de Alexandra, es un personaje basado en una excelente amiga; MaríaAlejandra, espero que te guste el relato.

_**Zelha**_


End file.
